1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording system and in particular to a data recording system which extracts recording data from data obtained through transmission and reception of ultrasound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus is known in which image data obtained through transmission and reception of ultrasound is recorded and the recorded image data is replayed in a loop (repeatedly replayed). For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-269455 discloses an apparatus which uses an R wave of an electrocardiographic waveforms to send image data of heart beats from a certain time phase of an electrocardiographic R wave to another time phase of the electrocardiographic R wave to an external storage device and record in the external storage device.
In order to record image data for replaying in a loop (loop replay), it is necessary to set a starting point and an ending point of image data such that a target symptom is contained. In the apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-269455, an ultrasound image corresponding to image data which is temporarily stored is displayed on a screen and time phases of a starting point and an ending point of image data for which recording is desired are designated on an electrocardiographic waveform also displayed on the screen. In the apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 6-269455, however, operations for extracting data to be recorded are complex as the apparatus requires operations such as, for example, display of an electrocardiographic waveform and setting of both the starting point and the ending point on the electrocardiographic waveform.
In addition, when the image data obtained by an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is to be recorded in a storage device external to the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, a recording operation with respect to the external storage device is further required.